


Family Dinner

by Leni



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades invites his mother-in-law for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



> Written for DreamMaidenn at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/717603.html?thread=94817059#t94817059). Prompt: **Greek Mythology, Persephone/Hades + Demeter, family dinner**

His young wife glared at him. "You said you would play nice," she reminded him, her voice sharp enough that the servant at his side quivered.

The dead had little to fear, but their queen's wrath was one of those things. Humans came to his realm expecting to find a girl spirited into a marriage and a role she must be too soft-hearted to fulfill. They quickly learned that the Goddess of Spring was not about cheery blooms and warmer evenings, but the sheer will to push Winter away and the power to keep it underfoot for as long as she visited the surface.

Hades liked the strength of her. Even as it turned into her standing up against his whims. "Your mother hates the sight of me, dearest, and still I invite her to my home and will seat her at my table. Isn't that nice indeed?"

Persephone arched an eyebrow, waving at the platter now precariously balanced in the servant's shaky hands. "And this?"

"A token of my regard, of course," Hades said smoothly, aware that he was not fooling her but unwilling to bend yet. He had known there was no chance to get away with this addition to their dinner table tonight, but he wanted a boon from her in exchange. "The most beloved fruits of the Underworld. Surely the goddess of the harvest will appreciate such an offering?"

Persephone made a noise that neither would ever call a giggle. "Pomegranate?"

Hades tried for an innocent air. "Does she not like it?"

His wife made a visible effort not to roll her eyes. "I'm afraid she's lost her taste for it in recent years."

"Pity." 

"Hm. I'm sure," Persephone said. Then she glanced at the quaking servant beside him. "That will be all. Return belowstairs."

Hades held up a hand. "Ah, not yet."

Hades almost pitied the terrified soul. But to the man's credit, he did indeed remain in his post.

"My dear, surely you wish Demeter to see the best of your new home?"

Persephone shook her head. "But not that, husband. It would only hurt her."

"Then, if not the fruits of our land, perhaps a show that it's now as yours as it's mine?"

She eyed him carefully. "My mother is well aware that I belong here. She weeps for six months straight over the fact."

"Of course. What mother wouldn't mourn a stolen child?" He kept the sneer from his voice, though the warning look in Persephone's eyes told him he hadn't been too successful. 

Humans might buy into the tale of the grieving mother, but Demeter had wailed and fretted more over losing face in the power games the Olympians so delighted in, than because she feared for her daughter's fate. Just look how easily she had settled once they'd come upon an arrangement that had her as a winner (for he and Persephone were married, and returning her to her mother's care for half a year was a sacrifice no other husband would ever be asked to make). 

He continued in a softer voice, "I believe she needs to see proof of your sovereignty here. To reassure her, of course."

Persephone narrowed her eyes, but he knew that she would be partial to the idea. On the surface, she played the favorite maiden in her mother's court. Here, the wife of Hades reigned supreme. "And what proof would this be?"

Hades smiled. He waved a hand in a dismissing motion, and the man made a sound of relief before scurrying away. A different servant, a woman this time, stepped from the shadows to replace him.

Her burden was different. Its color was still a deep red, with dark accents at the edges of the sleeves and the neckline that reminded one, perhaps, of little seeds. The silk was perfectly spun, soft and so thin he could pass the whole dress through one of his rings.

"You are my queen, my love. Dress the part."

Persephone glanced at the sumptuous dress, then down at herself and her more modest gown, more fit for a stroll down the green fields on the surface than a dinner room at a palace.

"A delightful idea, dearest," Persephone said, already lifting the dress from the servant's hands. She looked up at him, smiling and mischief dancing in her eyes. "To reassure Mother, of course."

Hades made her a small bow. "Of course." 

 

The End  
10/05/16


End file.
